1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to telecommunications systems and methods involving radio frequency electromagnetic signals.
2. Background Art
Telecommunication systems, particularly radio communication systems utilizing radio frequency electromagnetic signals, are used in many applications to allow wireless communication of voice and data over long distances. A large number of techniques are employed in conventional radio communication systems that alter properties of the radio frequency waves used in order to transmit the information, such as amplitude modulation (AM) or frequency modulation (FM). Many radio communication systems are “line-of-sight,” meaning that reliable communication can be achieved only when there are no physical barriers such as hills or buildings between the transmitter and the receiver. The radio spectrum used for line-of-sight wireless networking systems is typically between 300 MHz to 5 GHz. Some line-of-sight systems, such as the 802.11a protocol operating at 5 GHz, have some limited ability to penetrate through various solid obstacles such as walls and the roofs of buildings; however, in these situations, the signal strength can vary significantly because of the signal attenuation that occurs through the interaction of the signal and the obstacles.